


Despair-Filled Malfunction

by Sai_Shuu_Academy



Series: NDRV3 Mastermind AU Stories [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Mastermind, Does that count as violent mentions or no, Insanity, Mastermind AU, No seriously the amount of insanity is kinda insane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 03:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10208765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sai_Shuu_Academy/pseuds/Sai_Shuu_Academy
Summary: In which Kiibo is the mastermind that forced them to suffer this way.{2/16}





	

**Author's Note:**

> Previous to writing this, gotta say that I'm gonna try to make Kiibo like a mixture of Enoshima and a less caring version of himself. Wish me luck.  
> Also probably going to use the one thing about Enoshima's personalities imitating the survivors of the first game (and some who are dead.)

Saihara had watched in shock, horror, and fear as his classmates had all been murdered or executed or even... given into the despairing atmosphere around them. 

And as Monokuma laughed, holding his stomach, he knew that this was the last class trial that he would go through.

"If I show you my true form, you'll just fall right into despair!" The bear cackled. "But... If you really want to confront the Mastermind, then so be it!" He snarled, glaring at the tiny crowd of students. The room suddenly filled with smoke, Monokuma cackling. "Ahhhh-hahahahahahaha!" 

As the smoke thickened, Saihara heard multiple gasps from around him. His eyes widened as two eyes glowed from behind the cloud: one a bright, intimidating red, and the other a sharp blue-green. 

The smoke cleared, revealing the Mastermind, who was cackling loudly.

"K-Kiibo-chan?!" Ouma exclaimed. 

The robot smiled gently. "Yes. That's my name." He nodded. 

"W-What? But you died... It shouldn't be possible..." Harukawa muttered.

Kiibo scowled, shrugging. "So what? If a robot doesn't have a heart, brain, or soul, then a robot can't die, right?" He growled lowly. 

Chabashira huffed. "You really  _are_ a menace, Tenko thinks!" She declared. "Tenko won't forgive you for this!" She snarled, nails digging into the front of her podium.

"Well, just because you won't forgive me doesn't mean I have to care." Kiibo huffed, frowning in a childish way. "I can do whatever I want, because I control this whole thing!" He declared, smiling and placing a hand on his chest. 

"W-Well, just because you're the Mastermind or a lifeless robot doesn't explain how you survived that...!" Ouma exclaimed.

"Well, if you think about it logically, it really is a matter of the verdict." The robot suddenly put a hand to his chin, looking to the side as if deep in thought. "The verdict was a suicide... that much is obvious. So Monodam sacrificed himself in place of any of the students..." He hummed. "But if nobody truly killed the victim, then who's to say that it was an actual death?" He questioned, looking out at the others. 

"While that may be true, your body almost looked tortured! It took almost a whole  _twelve hours_ to solve the case!" Saihara interjected.

"Then, Himiko-chan was killed! Tenko will never forgive you for that!" Chabashira shouted.

"Huh? B-But it wasn't m-me who killed Yumeno-san! I-It was Sh-Shirogane-san, remember?!" He stuttered, looking fearful for a minute. "Y-You can't blame  _m-me_ for that if I-I was innocent!" Kiibo cried. Then, the scared facade was gone completely. "Seriously, why would you blame me for that?" He deadpanned.

"B-Because you're the  _menace_ that put Tenko and everyone else in here!" She argued.

Kiibo sighed, shrugging. "Look, I get your point, you're gonna say 'you're such a menace! You killed Himiko-san! You should die!'" He paused. "And you're right. I should." He said nonchalantly.

"Huh?! What does that mean?!" 

"It means that I should die. I am  _broken_ , after all." His eyes darkened, voice cold.

"B-Broken...?" Harukawa asked, uncharacteristically loud.

"Yep. Broken." He shrugged before picking up a life-sized Monokuma plush and hugging it to his chest. "After all, if a robot malfunctions, it's turned into scrap metal, right? Upupupupu!" He giggled from behind the stuffed bear, voice raising in pitch. "It happens to all robots and androids every day! Upupupupu... It's inevitable at this point, don'cha think?" He asked.

"Wait... 'if a robot malfunctions'... That means..." Saihara trailed off.

"That's right! How fitting of the SHSL Detective!" He pulled Monokuma away from his face, smiling brightly. "It was so easy for you to find the reason why!" He practically gushed, hearts in his eyes.

 _Literally..._ Saihara thought as the robot opened his eyes, one a teal heart and the other a red heart, but upside-down.  _Strange._  

The robot then snapped out of his stupor, narrowing his eyes with a large grin. "And that's why I should be turned to scraps! After all, the professor wanted a robot that would help people and bring hope to the world! Upupupupu... I wonder what he would say if he saw what I've done..." Kiibo chuckled with an insane sort of expression. "If he saw the looks of despair on the faces of my classmates... Would I be reduced to scraps?! Taken apart and melted down to nothing?! Every piece of metal and iron and titanium that created me... Upupupupu, everything that was once Kiibo, the SHSL Robot-turned-Despair made by the renowned Professor Iidabashi would be turned into liquid metals that would never, ever be used again! Ahhh-hahahahahahaha!" He laughed loudly, shoulders shaking and eyes watering. His hands were pressed to his cheeks as he cackled.

"O-Oh my god..." Ouma murmured, looking terrified. He backed up into his podium, shaking like a leaf. 

Saihara was barely able to catch the self-deprecating comments that the SHSL Despair-Robot made, too shocked at the personality change.  _What sort of system malfunctioned to make him like this?! This is insane!_

After about a minute, Kiibo seemed to calm down - actually, he just cut off his own laughter and yawned - and asked another question. 

"So, any more questions?" He inquired. When met with silence, he huffed. "Fine. Be that way." 

"Kiibo... Why did you do this? Why have you set up this killing game?" Harukawa asked, somehow managing to keep her voice level. "What has been your motive for all of this madness and murder?" 

Kiibo just chuckled. "To that question, I raise you this: Why would I tell you? That doesn't make this very fun. Then everything would be ruined!" He shook his head.

Saihara narrowed his eyes, straightening his posture.  _If that's the way it has to be... We have to figure out why so many people died... Shinguuji-kun... Iruma-san... Toujou-san, Angie-san, Gokuhara-kun, Yumeno-san, Shirogane-san, Akamatsu-san, Amami-kun, Momota-kun, and Hoshi-kun... Almost all of my classmates, dead... All of them, forced into this killing game with us by Kiibo-kun... I have to avenge them... No matter how long it takes to figure it out!_

"Fine, then..." He glared at Kiibo, who simply smiled back. "It's time to finally defeat the Mastermind... It all ends here!" He declared.

Suddenly, everything around the circle of podiums became blurry, head spinning as people began speaking around him. 

" _So, why did I do such a thing? ...Why did I force everyone to kill each other?_ " Kiibo asked.

" _It could be for **revenge... he could have a grudge against us.**_ " Chabashira offered.

" _Or it could be because of **robot discrimination...**_ " Ouma suggested.

" _Perhaps it was just **because he could?**_ " Harukawa added.

 _That must be it... **His title of SHSL Despair...**_ "That must be it!" He exclaimed in agreement with Harukawa.

"Didn't he say that he was 'SHSL Robot-turned-Despair'? If that's the case, then it could be because he just wanted... well, despair." He explained. 

"Upupupu! That's exactly it, Saihara-kun!" Kiibo smiled. 

"Now, onto the next question... When did we get here? Those pictures we found earlier... They must have been from sometime before we came here, but none of us can remember anything!" Ouma questioned.

 _This might take a while..._ Saihara thought. 

* * *

Eventually, the four had broken down Kiibo's arguments and random interjections until they had figured out everything. 

"Alright, then! It's time to vote for a culprit!" Kiibo announced cheerfully.

Saihara looked down, using the small lever to choose Kiibo as the culprit. A large wheel lowered from the ceiling, a small light spinning around the circle until it stopped next to the robot's face. 

"Great! You all voted correctly! Now, I have a very special execution prepared for whoever stepped into that execution room! Let's give it everything we've got! It's punishment time!" He cackled.

He was pulled out of the room by a metal collar as the familiar large screen lowered down from the ceiling. 

The footage showed the robot being slowly pulled into four different directions by large machines, yawning with a bored expression. Then, he was being covered in large balls of clay and the room slowly filled with yellow paint. He was then being surrounded by mannequins, the mannequins slowly closing in on him as a large net filled with outfits and accessories threatened to break above him. Then, he was finally in an enormous room with a large tennis racket, sitting atop a giant tennis ball. Looking around, he shrugged, pulling a crown from seemingly nowhere and placing it on his head, hugging another Monokuma plush as he smiled, waving to the four watching. Saihara watched in horror as the racket moved away from the ball before rushing forward, hitting the ball and Kiibo, the robot flying toward the wall and hitting it hard, the loud  _ **thump**_ and the  _crack_ that sounded from Kiibo making him wince. 

The SHSL Despair fell to the ground, limp. A puddle of blue oil, similar in appearance to blood, grew around him, eyes dimmed. The white half of the  Monokuma plush soaked in the oil. 

And all that was left was a large hole in the wall where the ball exited, a dead Kiibo, and the black and blue Monokuma.

Saihara narrowed his eyes and turned away, unable to bear the sight. He couldn't bear to look at the place where two of his friends died. 

After the trial, the four found a large red button with a small note attached.

" _Good job! You beat the game! This button will open an opening in the giant cage, and you can leave!_

 _-Kiibo_ " 

Saihara picked up the button and looked down at it. "Let's go." He said, leading the way outside to the garden. his classmates wordlessly followed. He couldn't blame them. After all, he was just as shocked and confused by the trial and the game itself.


End file.
